Chapter Eight: "Race Against Time"
Jason McCallister - August 6, 2012 02:26 AM (GMT) Sanctuary "We need any tech savvy people we may have with us. Anyone?" Jason really hoped a few of them would team up for the effort, because he was pretty sure one man wouldn't be able to do it all alone. Maybe. "I don't entirely trust -this- Asid either, but we don't have much of a choice. Priorities first. I'm willing to assist in rebuilding/maintenance, I certainly can't do it solo. I know absolutely nothing about this pod." he glanced over at Siegfried, a bit hopefully that maybe they could all put their heads together and figure something out. Because he was right, a battle was in their line of sight and they had to work FAST. ((I posted just before this last one, so to keep things moving, I added on from Siegfried's post.)) Audie Mjolnir - August 6, 2012 02:33 AM (GMT)ON Sanctuary Audie had about to step in front of McField when others beat her to it, so instead, she moved beside him and placed her hand on his arm, gently pushing down. "You know he wouldn't set a trap for us," she murmured calmly, reflecting the words of the others. Then she looked at Asid. "Our daughter...if we had one, what would we have called her?" It was a painful question, but one that only her Asid would know, to prove that he wasn't an imposter. OFF TAGS Asid Mjolnir - August 6, 2012 04:33 AM (GMT)On: Asid let his eyes drift away from McField. "You can stay and defend those who'd build it, but 'staying' in any sense past those who leave is not a good option. Staying with them would be contributing towards building it, in some sense." He grinned at Stephanie. "Spook." Asid turned, slowly, in a circle, to look around at the others. "Let's let the good Sergeant come to a decision on his own." He let his eyes drift back to McField. "I'm certain he won't pull that trigger. And, if he does, I've lived eighty-seven years, and much of that has been technologically enhancd." He stepped back towards the Sergeant, gently pressing Miller aside. "So, Sergeant, if you feel like taking that shot, go ahead. I'll even aim for you." Asid, while pressed against the sidearm, glanced at McCallister. "No, but I have people who can rebuild it. We took the plans from Area 51 before we left. In case any of you showed up." He chuckled, quietly, as he listened for a moment, to Siegfried. "I'd be disappointed if you did anything else, Captain." Asid turned, slowly, watching Audie approach, the one he'd expect to have one of the hardest questions. "Faith." Asid said, quietly, in a low voice. "We would have named her Faith Mjolnir. But she was miscarried, because of stress and an offworld operation." He said, closing his eyes. "So, McField, the question is left to you." Off: Nolan Etearna - August 6, 2012 04:55 AM (GMT)On: ' "General," Nolan steps forwards, his brow lowered. "Before we go leaping back into our original time, I need to know the circumstances. Firstly, you haven't mentioned Earth. By now, most of our families are likely gone away, but what about the Atrium, the United States, China... so many conflicts, and it all seems to apex here." He pauses, as McField would draw a pistol... on the Fraking guy who saved their lives. "Ser--SERGEANT." Nolan steps besides Asid, his cheeks darkening. "Gun down, Sergeant, please." He says, keeping his tone calm, despite wanting so very badly to break his kneecap. "If you don't trust this Asid, then I suggest you adopt another viewpoint... which is to say that we will not get home without the assistance of these people, McField. I understand if you're a little nervous, but I promise you that these people are far safer than many alternatives we could have Gated to." His shoulders drop. This was not how he wanted his team to be shaping out, not in the slightest. ' Estragon watches McField, and his heart leaps. He says nothing, concern for his father brimming in his emerald eyes, the normally witty man now finding his body weak. Nobody pulled a gun on his father and expected to live... Not even his father. But Estragon's shoulders drop, as he steps closer to Audie, and he takes a few breaths, trying to calm himself. He'd been on hundreds of missions, and performed more than satisfactorally at all of them. But when someone drew a gun to his father... Estragon glances at Audie. "I, uhm... I still carry around a small picture of Faith--dad had her genetically projected. She would have been a lovely woman..." Estragon's face tilts down, as he murmurs to her, his heart thumping. ' "Kindly drop your weapon." Christene murmurs, as she steps calmly down the steps outside the Central Command. "I have a very busy day ahead of me, Sergeant." The woman stands at 6'9", as tall as Asid, with a body once muscular and imposing now tempered by motherhood. Badges twinkle on her left breast, the insignia of a high General on her shoulders and her lapels. Her hair is a midnight-blue colour, and her eyes are thin and hawklike. Once ruthless in her younger days, Christene Etearna has a powder-blue armband that denotes her as a scientist, despite her high rank. Her eyes flick to Asid, silver-blue and filled with humor. "Just another day at the office, dear? People pulling guns at you, all the like." She then looks to a silent Nolan. "Younger brother." She quietly pulls the stiffly-standing man in a hug, before letting go, glancing back at Asid. "I looked over the schematics for the pod, by the way--" She says this, as McField has his gun still trained upon him--"And it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours." Off: Nolan Tag: McField, Asid, Open Estragon Tag: Audie Christene Tag: McField, Asid, Open ((Christene is an older character who is Nolan Etearna's sister and does have former ties with the General. She has a bio up on the wiki.)) Jason McCallister - August 6, 2012 07:26 AM (GMT) "Please heed our assurance, if anything for the sake that we've known him-the General- longer, and the Etearnas apparently even more so." Jason glances between Christene and Nolan, never having met any of his other family members before. He has a bit of a knot in his throat and tries to clear it out as he speaks to Christene. "General Etearna, we - SG1 and any other volunteers can assist with the maintenance, if you need an extra hand from one of us. Otherwise, we got plenty of firepower to contribute." Once again the itching question of what his own current status would be like this far in the future. Would he still be serving with SG-1 or some other aspect of the SGC? OR even retired if he had so chosen it? Nevertheless, he pushed that question aside. He then spoke to everyone around them from 'his' time. "I think we should all ease up and get to work in hopes to go back to our time. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave as they say." Robert McField - August 6, 2012 11:47 AM (GMT)ON Sanctuary "McField, you know me. Would I turn traitor for? And you know I got shot at, many times, by the Rebellion and Brotherhood. I lost my arm and legs to them." "As for who these soldiers are, they're known as the PeaceKeeper Iniaitive." He said, quietly. "I helped found them, in 2005." He closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "As for Earth's destruction... yes, I am responsible for that. I deployed the Isa Bomb, personally. It was that, or let another Enigma portal come into being. We evacuated several million people, who went with us, willingly. It was that, or let them get a foothold." "I thought I knew you sir but now you say that you helped found this PeaceKeeper thing. You have kept it hidden for years. For all we know this is just like a new version of the Trust or worse. People can be traitors even when they think themselves that they aren't." Robert said as his shaking calmed down a bit. He was not able to hold the gun fully steady for a few seconds at a time between shaking. "Sergeant, how about you lower your sidearm, before one of these tin men decide to drop you, I'd rather not have to open a murder investigation in the middle of a war zone," He said pointing skyward, in reference to both the shield and space battle above them. Jim edged further between the sergeant and the general. "How bout it Sarge? Put it Down?" Roberts brain was just filled with voices that seemed to be coming from all around him. "I am sorry but I can't. If there is an investigation after this well at least people will have answers." Robert thought back to the weeks after the event in Vancouver. All the investigations into his wife and daughters death all said it was a tragic accident but Robert still to this day did not believe that to be true and that they just took the simple route to get it over with quickly, to avoid paperwork. "We don't have time for this crap, and you saw pretty clearly what we're up against. If this was the Brotherhood, they wouldn't be pulling this little charade, they'd just line us up against the wall and execute us, especially considering they have quite the vendetta against our organization." Stephanie explained, her voice now flat and cold, and her expressions to match, fitting for someone who had been shaped into a government black-level killer, not the Stephanie McMillan that everyone had known in the past five months. "Truth be told, I'm getting more pissed off by the second, and trying to stave off the realization that everyone I've known and loved is gone, so you can understand my desire to hurry up and get back to our time and set things right. So, you can pull the trigger, and condemn us all to die, or put that weapon down, and contribute to a solution. Because as ironic as it is, time isn't something we have anymore." "I'm with Spook on this one." Jason agreed near them just a couple steps away. "Until we can figure out a new way back to our time by fixing/building the ship or whatever, it looks like we have to stay and assist. This wasn't on our agenda, so it's understandable we're all a little "short fused" and confused." "Time is something we always have. They may not be the Brotherhood per say but they could have that same sort of goal. I already have lost all that I loved. All that I ever cared about so I have nothing really left. I am surprised that none of you are even a little bit worried. We don't know really what happened in all the years that have passed. We know now that the General here was the one who ordered the destruction of Earth, wait the entire Sol System. I am sure that would be considered a War Crime back in our time, killing all those people. He just turned and fled, destroying what was left of the people that he did not try and protect to the end. Yours loved ones, your families, those people could still be alive if he had stayed and fight." "Alright, alright, everyone settle down.. the Spook is right, and I understand your concerns Sergeant, but.. I'm going to have to order you to lower your weapon. You and me BOTH know Asid wouldn't betray us, more so you who's worked with him and under him a hell of a lot longer than I. Plus look at our two British Major's they don't seem or look threatened." William said as his eyes looked into his, pausing for a moment to look at Asid. "Sir.. Don't go blaming McField. He and all of us are in some pretty bad shock... you can't expect all of us to just stand or sit down and take all this information and bad news lightly.. hell we all came to a future where our families and friends are dead..." William paused a moment, to look around. "And, I can imagine just how hard it was for you to press that button which not only took the lives of nearly seven or eight billion people, but also the only world any of us called home. So.. what I'm trying to say.. I would have done the same thing or would have wanted the same thing rather than be food for or enslaved by a shadow like creatures." And with that William was done, he just looked towards McField, "Sergeant... if it turns out he is a traitor I take responsibility and shoot him myself." He told the sergeant before looking at Asid "Sorry sir. Hope you understand." "I am sorry sir but I can't comply with your order. I have to do what is right. In the end if it came between his country and the PeaceKeepers what side would he choose. What would happen if people back in our time knew that in our top positions we have people that are actually infiltrators for this PeaceKeeper thing. Do you think they would not have the same reaction as me." "You know he wouldn't set a trap for us," "The Asid I knew yes. However that Asid I knew I thought would not betray his country and be part of some secret organization who goals we don't even know. The Asid I thought I knew would not have turned tail and run when Earth was being attacked. Leaving his country, billions of people from across the globe to perish." "Let's let the good Sergeant come to a decision on his own." He let his eyes drift back to McField. "I'm certain he won't pull that trigger. And, if he does, I've lived eighty-seven years, and much of that has been technologically enhanced." He stepped back towards the Sergeant, gently pressing Miller aside. "So, Sergeant, if you feel like taking that shot, go ahead. I'll even aim for you." "Ser--SERGEANT." Nolan steps besides Asid, his cheeks darkening. "Gun down, Sergeant, please." He says, keeping his tone calm, despite wanting so very badly to break his kneecap. "If you don't trust this Asid, then I suggest you adopt another viewpoint... which is to say that we will not get home without the assistance of these people, McField. I understand if you're a little nervous, but I promise you that these people are far safer than many alternatives we could have Gated to." "Kindly drop your weapon." Christene murmurs, as she steps calmly down the steps outside the Central Command. "I have a very busy day ahead of me, Sergeant." "Sorry Colonel but how can I trust you. By the sound of things you are a part of this group too. How am I meant to take anything that you say as truth And I don't even know who you are." Robert said to the Colonel and then the new General that had just walked in. "So, McField, the question is left to you." Robert stood with the gun pressed against the General, the shaking coming and going. He was in two mind in what to do. There was just so many voices that ran though his head. We this still the General that he knew. If he shot he would be the one that killed the General and if he even made it back to their timeline, would he be able to look the same way at the General. However that could happen without him pulling the trigger. He had what could be one of the biggest decisions that he could have to make. He have two choices, follow the advice of those around him or to pull the trigger. He managed to stop the shaking and kept the gun completely steady as he made his decision. "I am sorry sir." Robert whispered quietly as he pull the trigger. However instead of a gun shot there was only the noise of the magazine hitting the floor. Robert just looked at the gun before dropping it too to hit the floor. He had lost and he was not ready to receive what he was not expecting to come. His eyes glanced down to his vest pocket that contained a photo of him with his wife and daughter that he always took with him. ~I am so sorry.~ was all that Robert thought over and over in his head. He was not ashamed of what he thought was right but he was ashamed that his daughter, wherever she was, might of had to watch what had happened here. He was ready for what ever was going to come, even if it was death. He just hoped that the team be able to make it back to Earth safe. Able to see their loved ones again. Hold them in their arms and appreciated how important they are. OFF Tag: Asid, Open Anthony Lowrey - August 6, 2012 12:05 PM (GMT)ON This was just getting stupid. Noticing that the trigger was slowly getting pressure on it, Anthony shouted "Sergeant McField!" The trigger was pulled, but there was just a click and the magazine hitting the deck. Reaching down for it, he pulled the magazine up off the floor, and secured it in one of his pouches. While shooting the Canadian a sour look, "Sergeant McField, I am not a member of any of these groups." He paused for a minute to shoot a glance at the aged General, then back to McField"Give me your weapon.Now." and he put his hand out for the pistol to be placed there. "We'll talk about this back at the base. Chief Miller, will you take care of him for me, please?" Pushing McField to Millers general direction. "I can help with the production of another pod if needed." It seemed he was back in eager mode, wanting to play with technology, and especially to get home. OFF Tag McField, Miller, Mjolnir Nolan Etearna - August 6, 2012 01:38 PM (GMT)On: ' That stung. Nolan's lips tighten, as Anthony takes command. And with a heavy heart, the man smiles. He's the man for the job. Nolan thinks, turning to Asid, saluting. "General Mjolnir," He says, softly, "I understand you'll be needing help with the Enigma later on down the line, Sir. I'm no Engineer, but I'd like to put Lowrey in charge of SG-3 for the time being until the pod is repaired, so that I can assist with combat strategies." Which, Nolan silently admitted, was the coward's way out. He didn't want to stand around, furious and musing at a team now broken. Lowrey had been his stand-in during the times he'd spent moping and looking at his past. ''' Christene just watched McField calmly, as he spoke to her. She gives nothing but a nod at his dismissal of her authority, the situation for these people too understandable for her to contest. So, she simply stands, proudly, hands folded before herself. "Good, McCallister, that's what I like to hear." Christene nods. "Unfortunately, it's now in the hands of the Enigma, so these volunteers will have to be ready for battle." Her eyes flick over the time-lost teams once again. "Maintenance is secondary. At this point, from what our soldiers report, there's just been weapons-fire damage. If we let the Enigma potentially destroy it--they'd find it inferior, not worth even taking apart--then you've just lost your simplest way home." She folds her arms, leaning back in a relaxed but dignified stance. "So. With that out of the way. Who's with me?" Off: Nolan Tag: Lowrey, Asid Christene Tag: All '''Asid Mjolnir - August 6, 2012 01:53 PM (GMT)On: Asid watched the magazine fall, before he looked up to McField's eyes. "I forgive you, McField." He murmured, softly, loud enough only for the other man to hear, before Lowrey stepped in, shoving the man towards Miller. "One second, major, chief." Asid said, taking a step to McField, reaching over to place his arm on McField's shoulder. After a brief, momentary second, Asid grimaced, removing it as he realized he'd reflexive gripped him with his cybernetic arm, before he put his flesh-and-blood on his shoulder. "I will permit you to question me, to disagree with me. But I will not permit you to question the honor and integrity of soldiers under my command, is that understood, Sergeant?" Asid asked, putting in his best officers voice. "Furthermore, you accuse me of being like the Trust, of running from the battle. I only used the Isa Bomb because I knew that if I committed to that battle, that whatever forces I deployed would be lost. Destroyed, utterly and completely. I needed those forces for the fight ahead. That fight we are still fighting-" As if to punctuate Asid's words, a pressure wave swept over the field, ruffling their clothing, and on its heels came the roar of a ship blowing up in the high atmosphere. "To this day." Asid finished, once he could hear again. "So you can question my honor, my own personal honor, but do not question the honor of soldiers who are the only reason you survive now; and the honor of your fellow teammates. Had it not been for the PeaceKeepers, and their forefathers, you would've arrived in enemy hands. You would've arrived, and been killed outright. We held the Alpha Site for fifty-four years, for you. All of you." Asid said, looking around at the others. "I've waited for fifty-four years to look all of you in the face." He pulled his hand back, and turned away, slowly, taking a few steps away. Asid looked around, leaning back slightly on his prosthetic legs, feeling exhaustion wash over him. Adrenaline, now done, from the fight at the Alpha Site, only to be followed by this... standoff. He wasn't young anymore, and his body remembered that. Even with the 'upgrades' he'd recieved, willing and unwilling, he was old. "Nolan, just... yes, you can." Asid rubbed his brow, letting out a tired sigh. "Yes, though it'll take you a little bit to get acquainted with the newer gear. You're familiar with a lot of the predecessors of the current gear... but... yeah." He looked towards the teams, and Lowrey, "Yes... building a new pod, Christene'll get to work on that soon, I'm sure." He let his eyes flick down, closing slowly, exhaustion creeping up over him. "I'm sure you all have questions, and now, before we start work, is the only time to ask any and all of your questions." Off: Tag McField, Nolan, Lowrey, All? Stephanie McMillan - August 6, 2012 05:41 PM (GMT)ON Sanctuary Stephanie watched as the magazine fell from McField's gun, and only then realized that she had instinctively gone for her Glock, but let go of the grip before she drew it. But she regarded him with an icy glare, because she had made it quite clear that she was trying her damnedest to NOT think of what had become of her twin sister Vanessa or her younger brother Zach. She turned away from him, ignoring whatever happened any more with McField as she turned to Asid instead. "Look, all I can say is that if we have the capacity to undo this, to change where we failed to stop the Enigma, what is it? After that, well, I guess someone's going to have to stand guard over our ride back, so might as well put me in that group. I'm not very good with a wrench, to be honest." She said. OFF Tag Asid, Open Jim Miller - August 6, 2012 08:29 PM (GMT)-On- Sanctuary Having been pushed to the side by the General, Jim had stepped back and away, raising his own sidearm, the Canadian Marine had become a treat. It wasn't that he couldn't see the merit in what the man was saying, and it wasn't that he didn't disagree with him, but they didn't have time for this kind of shit. Jim's finger had been on the trigger guard, but as the muscles in the Sergeant's arm tensed, and his finger began to draw back on the trigger, Jim pulled his index finger inside the guard and began to apply even pressure to the trigger of his own side arm, all the worry had left his head. He'd be charged with something if he had to shoot him, but it didn't matter. The General was their ticket home, their ticket to save their future, at least in their time line. The click of the trigger falling and the thump of the magazine being ejected from the sidearm could almost have been comical, but the situation was not one of humor. He watched as Major Lowery policed both the magazine and side arm and pushed McField towards him, What am I supposed to do with him, cuff him read him his rights, and babysit his arse in a war zone! He holstered his sidearm as the General spoke to McField and once he was done and addressing the group, Jim signaled Robert to come over to him. "Mate, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, you've lost some one or some ones, close to you and this whole thing hasn't helped? I know what its like, but you have to learn to find something else to live for..." He said before looking up at the group, "We need that pod, to get the pod, we need guns, the more guns we have the better. I'm not going to restrain or hold the Sergeant, if and when we get back to our reality/timeline, what ever the hell it is, I'll deal with this then." He looked back to Robert, but kept his voice loud enough for the rest to hear. "This will only happen, if Sergeant McField here is willing to help us get back, and cause no further issues. If not I will have to babysit your ass and neither of us will like that...." He looked to the Sergeant, his hand extended, "Do we have a deal McField?" Tag: McField He looked to the General, "If there is a learning curve, can we start now, I'd rather be well into it before I have to go bounding into battle?" He had the itch to do something, not stand around and play the Army's favorite game of hurry up and wait. -Off- Tag: Asid, Lowery, Nolan, OPEN Robert McField - August 6, 2012 10:07 PM (GMT)ON Sanctuary Robert did not hear what Lowrey had said to him and did not even realised that he had been shoved towards the Chief. He even missed the General saying that he forgave him. However he did not miss all the rest the General had to say. "If would want to order my death I would not argue with your decision." Robert said as he slowly removed his insignias along with his team badge. He then handed them over to the General. "I no longer deserve a rank. While I don't regret my actions I know there will be consequences. Do with me what you wish. My life will be as good as over when I return to Earth." "Mate, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, you've lost some one or some ones, close to you and this whole thing hasn't helped? I know what its like, but you have to learn to find something else to live for..." He said before looking up at the group, "We need that pod, to get the pod, we need guns, the more guns we have the better. I'm not going to restrain or hold the Sergeant, if and when we get back to our reality/timeline, what ever the hell it is, I'll deal with this then." He looked back to Robert, but kept his voice loud enough for the rest to hear. "This will only happen, if Sergeant McField here is willing to help us get back, and cause no further issues. If not I will have to babysit your ass and neither of us will like that...." He looked to the Sergeant, his hand extended, "Do we have a deal McField?" "Don't call me a Sergeant. I don't deserve the honour. I am not going to resist as my life is as good as over when we return. I will do what the General asks me to do." Robert said as he finally looked up to look straight at the Chiefs face. "You can shoot me if need be. I can't complain as I properly don't deserve anything less than that." OFF Tag: Asid, Miller, Open Jason McCallister - August 6, 2012 10:45 PM (GMT) "I think General Etearna will have us covered with the learning curve issue. Besides, we have the problem with the Enigmas to deal with. Looks like we got enough people, so if we act vigilantly Im sure we will get back to our time and home in one piece. Sir, ma'am." Jason was addressing both the Generals. "Now that we are starting to sand down the rough edges, I think most of us can agree we're ready to get to work on the pod and protect it. Since the Enigmas are a problem, we have enough sources to at least distract them." (Posted this from my phone so its a bit short. Hoping I understood the posts right :P) Sam Ford - August 7, 2012 12:54 AM (GMT)OFF: Sorry I haven’t been around. RL been a bit mad. I’m sort of up to date now. If I miss something or get something wrong, give us a nudge and I’ll correct it. '---- Dr Samantha Ford ----' When the started to enter the pod, Sam was suddenly nervous. Taking a seat, she just placed her hands on her legs. As Ant started it up she closed her eyes, with the thud of the pod stopping, she finally opened them. She saw Tom on the floor. “Are you alright?” She asked as she checked over his body for obvious signs of injury. “Yeah, I’m good.” As he sat up he placed his hand on the back of his head. Bringing it back round, he noticed blood. Not much, but it still concerned Sam. Pulling her bag off, she opened and pulled out a dressing. She was about to wrap it round the Major’s head when the soldiers bust in. She turned just in time to see Ant get a weapon to the face. “Ant.” She shouted as she stood. One of the men pushed her back down. When she heard the General’s voice, she just looked around the hatch. Wide eyed, she turned her attention back to Tom. Once he was wrapped up, the two exited. She remained quiet, staying between her team and Ant. When they were told to go through the gate, she encouraged Tom to go first. Although he claimed he was fine, he looked a little wobbly on his feet. After giving him a push, she followed suit. She was in awe of the room and the city that followed. Staying close to Ant still, she followed the rest. She was taken aback by McField’s actions. Although Sam didn’t exactly understand what was going on or entirely trust this Asid, she wasn’t about to resort to shooting him. While others were offering their help, Sam felt a little useless. Finding something she was good at, she piped up. “If you require any help in your medical department, I am happy to help until the pod is sorted.” She offered to the two Generals. Looking now at Nolan, she spoke again. “I don’t know if any of my team..” She began, looking at Coburn, Yui and Fick. “Could assist you.” She wasn’t making it an order for her team, neither was she trying to dump them on Nolan, but non of them had offered assistance in any other area. '---- Maj Thomas Smith ----' Tom had only casually sat on the bench. He had gone into this in a calm manner. His elation to get his own team had overruled other thoughts. When the pod made it’s rough landing, he slid off the bench, cracking the back of his head on the bench as he went down. “Are you alright?” Sam asked as she checked over his body for obvious signs of injury. “Yeah, I’m good.” As he sat up he placed his hand on the back of his head. Bringing it back round, he noticed blood. “Hmm..” is all he said as he looked at the blood, but Sam was clearly concerned. As the soldiers poured in, Tom put his hand on his MP5. He quickly realised it was fruitless to try anything. When he heard the General’s voice, he looked out of the hatch and saw him approach. After Sam had patched him up, he slowly got up and followed her out of the pod. Handing over his MP5 to one of the guards, he listened intently. Until the guards gathered round them, Tom had been leaning against the pod. As the gate activated, Sam began pushing him towards the event horizon. On the other side, he lost his balance slightly and had to grab one of the guards to keep up right. They looked round at him and gave Tom, what he could only presume, was a stern look. Shaking him away, Tom, dusted him self off. Finally taking a look at where he was, he couldn’t work out where he was. As he heard more as they made their way, he had been summing up what was going on. He felt it had another story behind the story. Asid had only just mentioned yesterday about and ‘off-world group’ and wondered if this place was connected to it. When McField pulled his weapon on the older Asid, Tom froze. His mind was all over the place on top of the headache that was now irritating him. Even if he had killed the General, would Tom shoot McField? There was more than one person of higher rank than him there. He hoped one of them would take charge. Luckily Nolan and Lowrey did. When the magazine dropped, Tom let out a sigh of relief. With all that was going on, Tom slowly moved between Nolan and Ant. Pulling them both in, he whispered. “You think any of this has 'Tarnished Knight' written all over it?” He knew both of them would know what he was talking about, but being new, he didn’t know what they knew. OFF: TAG: General Mjolnir/Etearna, SG-2 (as Ford) Ant, Nolan (as Smith) Audie Mjolnir - August 7, 2012 02:34 AM (GMT)ON Sanctuary Audie tensed and closed her eyes as McField pulled the trigger, feeling a chill run through her. When nothing lethal happened, she let out her breath, then stepped back. This was for the officers to deal with, and she had her proof, not that she needed it, that this as Asid. Moving closer to Stephanie and Sam, she tried to focus, fighting to keep the overwhelming emotions in check. "I agree," she murmured, "that we should try to get back and prevent this...not just so we can get back to 'normal', but so we can prevent...this. Besides, if we go back knowing what's coming, we're all that more prepared, right?" Yes, her motives were jealous, but there was a legitimate wish to help everyone if they could. OFF Race Against Time Race Against Time